


The Switch (OiAka Personality Switch)

by Diverse_Hac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuaka - Freeform, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gen, Haikyuu!! AU, Light Angst, M/M, OiAka Swap, Personality Swap, Supernatural Elements, haikyuu!! - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diverse_Hac/pseuds/Diverse_Hac
Summary: Everything was supposed to be normal, everything was supposed to be the same. Though when two certain aces notice that something is off with their setters, it’s clear that nothing is normal. The question is, will it ever be the same again?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello amazing person who is reading this! This is my first work so I hope you enjoy it but before you continue to read you must know I am not the person who came up with this idea and concept. This story is inspired from a comic made by woosh_im_noosh on Instagram! All credit goes to him!

Everything seemed normal at first. Wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, go meet shitty-Kawa and go to school. Everything was normal, Oikawa was his normal, annoying self. He was upbeat, teasing him, slipping in a few flirtatious jokes and calling him ‘Iwa-chan’. Then something just snapped.

Iwaizumi didn’t know what it happened, well that’s a lie, he knew around the general time it happened. It had to be after lunch. Oikawa was fine at lunch, laughing and smiling with Makki and Matsun. Telling weird jokes and messing with each other. Hell, he was fine on their way to class. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had different classes, since Iwaizumi was in a college prep class they had to go on their own but Iwaizumi always walked the slightly taller male to his class before walking to his own. 

“Bye Iwa-Chan! See you after class!” He said waving off his friend.

Iwaizumi had only nodded, giving a small wave back. “See ya, Shitty-Kawa”

“Mean Iwa-Chan!”

Iwaizumi had only rolled his eyes and continued off. He didn’t realize that was the last time he’d see Oikawa’s perky and upbeat self. If he did, he would’ve done more, he would’ve been nicer or at least tried. Now school was over and it was time to head to practice. First he needed to pick up Oikawa. He grabbed his bag, swinging the strap over his shoulder and began to leave his room. The ace shoved his hands into his pockets, keeping his green eyes forward as they looked for Oikawa. Though he didn’t expect to see him waiting at his door. Normally, he got so caught up with girls coming up and distracting him, he was always late to coming out of the room, normally Iwaizumi would have to pull him out of the classroom.

Iwaizumi hated that. He didn’t know why but whenever he saw the group of girls just surrounding Oikawa it just made his blood boil. He didn’t know why, he didn’t have a reason necessarily. He didn’t express this out loud, no, Oikawa knew he didn’t like it. He would tease him about it after he would pull the tall setter out of the crowd. Though he’d quickly shut up once Iwaizumi smacked him but it was different this time.

Oikawa was there. Standing outside of his classroom, alone. Yes, that put Iwaizumi on edge but he couldn’t help but feel concerned as his facial expression came into view. Blank. That’s the only way he could describe it, he didn’t know how else to put it. His eyes were half open, looking forward, they didn’t have that sparkle to them, not to mention that he didn’t even bat an eye at any girl that happened to walk his way. His arms lay at his sides, bag over his shoulder. 

Iwaizumi stopped in front of Oikawa, and his presence seemed to get his attention because he looked at him. His expression not changing at all, just a blank stare. His brown eyes, normally bright seemed to be so dull, hiding every bit of emotion that they normally showed. Iwaizumi was always able to tell how Oikawa was feeling just by looking into those brown orbs, but now they were blank. Iwaizumi just returned the expression, not exactly blank. He knew he couldn’t hide his concern nor could he hide his curiosity.

“Iwaizumi-san?” Oikawa asked. His voice wasn’t even the same, it didn’t hold any emotion. Iwaizumi couldn’t read him anymore. He didn’t know what was going on but he did know something was wrong.

Iwaizumi put a finger to his mouth, signaling him to stop. “Don’t speak” 

“Ah...” 

Oikawa complied, his eyes going wide slightly before returning back to their resting position. Neither of them said anything for a few more seconds, but the seconds felt like hours. Iwaizumi was trying to figure out what was going on. Something was wrong, he just didn’t know what yet. He let a small breath escape his lips before he lowered his arm to his side.

“C’mon, let’s go or we are going to be late” Iwaizumi said as he began to walk through the halls. Most people were gone already, in their club rooms, talking outside or just going home. The halls were basically empty. Oikawa nodded and walked beside his ace, keeping his eyes forward and his mouth shut.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but spare a glance every so often at his friend. He was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. This wasn’t normal, Oikawa wasn’t normal. Something had to have happened but Iwaizumi couldn’t read him anymore. Those normally bright eyes seemed almost emotionless. Since when was Oikawa so damn good at hiding his emotions?

“Shitty Kawa, what’s wrong? Are you sick or something? Did something happen?” He asked bluntly, finally keeping his eyes on his friend.

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, watching as he spoke. He then shook his head. “No, not that I know of. But I do know what you are trying to gesture to” he explained, keeping his eyes on his friend.

Iwaizumi’s raised an eyebrow, showing his friend that he was waiting and listening.

“My personality, it’s different. That is what you were referring to, correct?” He asked.

“Yeah actually, what do you think happened?” He was happy that Oikawa noticed too. It showed Iwaizumi that this wasn’t some act, he wasn’t playing some weird prank on him. Something actually happened, Oikawa didn’t seem to know what either. At least, not that Iwaizumi could tell.

“I...” Oikawa’s gaze turned away from the ace, looking back forward as he held onto the strap of his bag. “I have reason to believe that this may be caused by a supernatural power”

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrowed together, his own green eyes staying on Oikawa. “You mean like...aliens?” He asked. He had stopped walking upon asking the question, watching as the setter walked ahead of him. He stopped, turning his head, just his head, to look at his friend.

“To put it simply, yes aliens” 

Iwaizumi’s hands slowly rolled out of his pockets, falling to his sides as he watched Oikawa. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say. He just watched, eyebrows furrowed with concern.

~

“Of course it’s the aliens Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa said cheerfully, a smile on his face as he flashed a peace sign at his friend.

~

Iwaizumi could almost imagine it. He could picture it in his mind but it wasn’t the truth. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t shake this feeling of dread. He didn’t even realize that he was starring, a small frown forming on his face the more he thought about. 

‘Oh my gods. I miss him’

“Is something wrong Iwaizumi-Kun?” Oikawa's voice brought him out of his thoughts. His head flicking up, locking eyes with with his friend. He couldn’t help but just stare at him, trying to find anything, anything at all that was his Oikawa. Though, he wasn’t there, he couldn’t find him.

Iwaizumi shook his head. “Ah no...It’s just...” Iwaizumi paused, moving his hands to rest back in his Aoba Johsai jacket pockets as he began to walk forward, now walking next to Oikawa.

“For some reason I believe you”


	2. Two

The day had gone by pretty slow, or as slow as it can be for Bokuto Koutarou. Then again, it always did. He just wanted classes to be over, he wanted to go meet the one and only Akaashi Keiji and go to volleyball practice. He swore it never came fast enough for that bell to ring. Instead of paying attention to the actual class, he was counting down the seconds until the bell would ring. He was like that every class, normally his teacher would snap him out of it but by the time he had noticed the bell rang and a bright smile stretched across Bokuto’s face. He jumped up from his desk, quickly swinging his bag over his shoulder and rushing out of the room.

All he had to do was go meet Akaashi and then they could to practice, the favorite part of his day. It didn’t take him long to push pass the now newly forming crowd. Bokuto normally rushed out every day, unless he was held back for some odd reason. That normally didn’t happen, and if it did Akaashi would figure it out and meet him at his class. Though as Bokuto rounded the corner, and Akaashi’s class came into view, he didn’t see Akaashi in his normal position. He wasn’t waiting outside the door, he wasn’t there which was odd. Akaashi was never late, Bokuto didn’t think much of it at first, but then Akaashi’s form began to walk out of the room.

He immediately knew something was off, one Akaashi came out late. Despite what people thought, Bokuto wasn’t clueless. He noticed when something was wrong especially when something was wrong with the person he cared about most. Even if it was just a few seconds, he was late regardless. Akaashi was never late. The second thing was Akaashi was smiling, he looked excited. Which wasn’t bad, not at all but that wasn’t how Akaashi acted. He was calm, relaxed, and extremely good at hiding his emotions. Maybe it was a prank? Did Akaashi play pranks? Bokuto didn’t think so, he had never seen him do it before.

That’s when Akaashi’s blue eyes locked with Bokuto’s golden ones and his smile only grew. “Bo-Chan! Sorry, I got a little distracted!” Akaashi said, walking over to his friend.

Bokuto couldn’t stop the blush from spreading across his cheeks, mouth hanging open slightly as he just looked at Akaashi. He had no idea what to say. Everything so...so different! Akaashi was normally so serene, so quiet but this was far from his normal. Now his smile which used to so rare was being shown for everyone to see, those blue eyes were bright. Akaashi openly looked happy.

“Bo-chan? Hey come on don’t tell me you’re ignoring me now!” Akaashi waved a hand in front of his captains face, which seemed to snap the bicolored male out of his thoughts as he shook his head.

“No! I’m not! I’m just- you’re so confident!” Bokuto explained, earning a confused expression from his setter, a giggle escaping from his lips as he tilted his head to the side slightly.

“Not that you weren’t confident before! You were just so quiet and you didn’t flaunt it! Did I use that word right?” He mumbled the last part before shaking his head. “I did! But do you get what I’m trying to say?”

Akaashi smiled brightly and nodded. “Yeah I get it! It’s nothing to worry about! I’m sure it’ll go away soon enough!” He reassured. “Now-“ Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s hand and began to walk down the hall, pulling the ace with him. “We are gonna be late to practice!” He said turning his head back to look at Bokuto, who’s face had a light tint of pink spreading across it, gradually getting redder as he realized that Akaashi was technically holding his hand.

Bokuto smiled brightly and nodded. “Then let’s go!” He cheered, picking up his pace to match Akaashi’s who only nodded, a smile never leaving his face as they began to make their way to the gym. Akaashi has let go of Bokuto hand once they entered the gym, they weren’t late, but they were definitely the last to show up. The two earned confused and slightly concerned looks from their teammates. They were never the last ones to show up, especially not Akaashi. They also weren’t used to seeing Akaashi smiling, even now it was smaller, his lips still curved up into a small and somehow bright smile.

“Oh shoot- ok so I need to explain!” Bokuto said laughing slightly as he noticed his under classmens shock and confusion mixed in with slight concern.

“Akaashi’s fine! He’s just gonna he acting different for a little bit!” Bokuto couldn’t explain much more then that. Hell, Akaashi didn’t even know what was going on with him. It was almost like his personality was switched with his complete opposite. Everyone seemed to noticed immediately as practice continued on. Akaashi was excited whenever one of his sets got them a point. He was so eager to play. He seemed more enthusiastic about everything and the more it showed the more Bokuto began to internally freak out.

He loved seeing this new side of Akaashi, so openly happy but at the same time, it wasn’t his Akaashi. He didn’t mind this version of him, he’d probably grow used to it but he tried not to think about it. Everything had to be back to normal tomorrow. This had to be some rest right? Maybe a project in a class? Though, Bokuto didn’t particularly believe that was it. Akaashi wouldn’t have gotten this into a project, he was so smart. Even if it was an experiment or something, he wouldn’t have to act so intense to get answers.

Akaashi, this Akaashi, seemed to be bringing everyone closer together. This newfound attitude had everyone working together like a machine. They were an amazing team before but this was different. His new upbeat and ambitious attitude was making everyone work harder, better and more efficient. It amazed Bokuto just by being apart of it. He didn’t even realize it was effecting him until practice was nearly over. Another thing he happened to notice was that the raven haired male seemed to be pushing himself to work harder too. When Bokuto asked for extra sets it didn’t even take two seconds for him to respond with a yes.

Everything, all of this was amazing. Bokuto was excited to see everyone working together at 100%. Though he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t slightly uneasy. He didn’t exactly know why, he just figured that it was because he wasn’t used to seeing his setter like this. He just shook it off, he knew he wouldn’t have to get used to it anyways. He was probably nervous over nothing. He’d wake up tomorrow, walk to meet up with Akaashi and he’d be back to normal! Everything was fine.

Everything had to be fine.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this update took so long! I didn’t intend for the chapters to be so spacey or so far apart. I’ve just been busy lately, things are starting up for me. I promise I’ll try to update at least on a weekly basis from here!
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoy! :3

Soon enough a day passed by. Iwaizumi woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth and went out to meet Oikawa at the gate of his home, per usual. Everything had to be normal by now right? It had been a day. Oikawa would come running around after 5 minutes of Iwaizumi waiting. Iwaizumi was smack him upside the head for making him wait and Oikawa would whine, claiming that perfection took time. That’s how it would go down, that’s how it always went down. 

Though as the ace began to turn the corner, making his way towards Oikawa’s house, which wasn’t but two houses down from the corner, he couldn’t hide the the disappointment lacing his face. There stood Oikawa, waiting for him, on time, outside of his house. One hand holding the Aoba Johsai bag, his other one resting at his side as he just stared blankly forward.

“Oi! Shitty-Kawa!” Iwaizumi yelled, causing Oikawa to look towards him. His brown eyes wide, surprised at the sudden loudness. Iwaizumi kept walking, moving past the setter. He stopped for a second and turned his head to look at him.

“Come on, let’s go” was all he said before he continued to walk.

Oikawa only nodded and began to pick up his pace so he could catch up with his ace. Oikawa glances over at the darker haired male, he seemed different. Odd. Which was ironic coming from him but it didn’t change the fact that Iwaizumi seemed to acting differently. At least towards him. His green eyes wouldn’t even look at him right now. They remained forward, looking ahead as they walked to school. Guilt began to rise within his chest. Oikawa barely noticed it himself. He couldn’t help but wonder if he had caused this change. Sure, he had called him his usual nickname, which was rude, but nothing else. He wasn’t even talking. Now that he thought about it...Iwaizumi never really started the conversations too much did he? Oikawa always cut him off or he would initiated the conversation.

Right now however, he didn’t feel too inclined to start off the conversation. It was clear from just a quick look over the guy that he was uneasy, maybe even disappointed with Oikawa. Though he couldn’t recall doing something stupid in the last two days. Normally he would have been called out on it by now right? Yes. Iwaizumi would have insulted him by now, and then he would’ve responded with another insult. The ace wasn’t talking to him though, he wasn’t even looking at him.

“Oi, Oikawa....Oikawa...Oikawa!”

The brunette snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to look at his friend, who had been apparently been calling his name for well over a minute.

“Yes?” He asked, blinking a few times, trying to regain focus. 

“We’re at the gym” Iwaizumi said, moving his arm up to gesturing to the building. 

Oikawa looked away from his friend and forward. His mouth opening a little bit before he nodded. “Oh yeah. I guess you’re right” Oikawa has been so stuck in his own head that he hadn’t even realized that they had made it all the way to campus. He began to walk inside, not saying anything else. He felt slightly embarrassed. He didn’t want to say anything about it, nor did he want Iwaizumi to see the light pink that brushed over his cheeks. Though it quickly faded away once he stepped into the gym.

A sense of confidence filled the setter. A feeling of pride as he looked at the gym, watching as the younger classmen began to set up the net, gathering the volleyball bins. A soft small slowly made its way onto Oikawa’s face, his grip on the strap of his bag loosened as he began to relax. This was something that always managed to relax him. 

Volleyball 

It was an odd thing for someone to say or even understand. Volleyball, an active sport, were you are moving everywhere, jumping like crazy, relaxed him. It eases his anxieties and concerns. Despite the fact that he looked calm and it was very hard to read just based on observing his body language, Oikawa felt confident. This was something he was good at. The best at. Nothing could go wrong when he was on the court.

_________________________________________

Iwaizumi had taken a quick break, just to catch his breath. Sweat dripped down his tan skin and he began to take the bottom of his black shirt and wipe it clean for a brief second. Morning practices were never as chaotic as the afternoon ones. Everyone was still waking up, not fully functioning yet. Some of them never went to bed early enough to have the energy to play at 100%. Now that Oikawa seemed to change in a blink of a eye by some unknown force, it’s been affecting the team.

Despite Oikawa being painfully annoying at times, he always brought out the best in everyone, on and off the court. Everyone always played 100%, even in the morning but because of this personality things, everyone seemed to be a little off much to coach’s and Iwaizumi’s displeasure. Even the ace himself felt a little different. Even with Oikawa's perfect sets, he could hit the ball just right. He figured that it was an off day, he’d be better in the afternoon. Truth be told, He didn’t get much sleep the night before either.

“Iwaizumi-San?”

The voice brought the ace out of his thoughts and his eyes first glanced over “hm?” He asked, turning to face the source. Yahaba. He looked almost concerned. For what? Sure Iwaizumi wasn’t paying attention but he couldn’t have been so distracted to miss something happening.

“I know you said that Oikawa-San wouldn’t be acting like himself today but I’m a bit worried.” He explained. He looked it too. Eyebrows furrowed together as he played with his fingers. A bit worried? Despite his words, he wasn’t playing it off as just ‘a bit’.

“What happened?” Iwaizumi asked, turning to now fully face Yahaba.

“Well you see, I asked him to help me improve my form and he agreed and told me he’d show me a few things but he ended up messing up a lot and then he started-“ he seemed to pause at his words, trying to figure out the correct combination of words to say.

“Well he’s uh...” he couldn’t. Instead he just gestured behind them, pointing with his his finger behind them.

It didn’t take but a second to realize that something was wrong with the setter. His green eyes going wide as he examined his friend. “What the-“

Oikawa’s brown eyes were wide, seemingly focused on nothing in particular, just zoning out. They seemed to be full of panic as he body began to shake. He was holding onto a volleyball, his grip tight as his knuckles began to fade into a white color, if he would’ve held it just a little tighter then he probably could’ve broken the innocent ball in his hands. He was panicking. Iwaizumi has seen his panic attacks before, but this was different. It was like he was trying to hold it back. He also never panicked in public, there’s no way he could’ve messed up that bad to cause this. Something else was going on.

Thoughts were swarming in the setters head. He didn’t realize that he was panicking, he was focused on the thoughts that bombarded his brain, wracking his skull as they pulled him deeper and deeper into a dark place called his mind.

...

What kind of captain am I?

I can’t even teach my underclassmen properly.

I’m not fit to be captain.

How shameful.

I’m not fit to be the starter setter.

If only I were more like other setters.

...

They only pulled him further and further away from what was going on in the gym. He didn’t notice his friend, his ace calling his name until the third time he had said his name. His brown eyes flickering over to look at Iwaizumi.  
Iwaizumi’s eyebrows were furrowed together, his eyes wide clearly filled with concern and panic. He looked tense. More guilt filled the setter’s chest. He caused this. He knew he had. Iwaizumi has noticed the early signs of a panic attack and intervened before it got worse. He mentally thanked him, not wanting to cause a scene in front of their underclassmen. At least not another one.

“Shit, are you okay?” Though Iwaizumi spoke normally, those who didn’t know the ace would think just that. He was taking in a normal tone despite the slight concern that was laced in his words Oikawa could hear the sense of urgency. Of panic.

The setter didn’t say anything. He didn’t dare speak a word, the gym filling with an eerie silence as Iwaizumi desperately waited for an answer. Oikawa knew he needed to cover it up, he needed to cover up his tracks of ever being distraught and panicked. He began to relax his body, forcing the shaking to slowly stop, releasing a soft breath from his lips. He finally focused on Iwaizumi, still holding the volleyball in his hands.

“I’m fine.”

Liar.....


End file.
